Gone Again
by vampire-luver101
Summary: Edward leaves Victoria comes back and finds Bella all alone with no one to protect her. What does Victoria do read and find out! Hope you like it
1. changes

Gone Again

By: Vampierluver101

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight New Moon or Eclipse

Chapter1

--Bpov—

He left. I can't believe he left. He promised he would never leave again but he did. He lied to me. I hate people who lie to me but I can't hate him. I still love him. Now I might not see him again. Life sucks. This is what I always thought before bed for the last four months. I couldn't believe he left after he said he would never leave again. This time I was pretty sure he wasn't coming back this time. Stupid lying vampire. Now I would try and forget him so I could get some sleep.

Today I have school again. English there was a new kid I didn't even look their way but I could feel them starring at my back. As soon as class ended I was up out of my seat and out the door. The rest of the day was uneventful that was until I got home. I was getting out of the shower and putting on my cloths when the doorbell rang. I was pretty sure that I didn't invite anyone over. I looked out the window and saw a car I have never seen before. So I went to answer the door. That was a mistake. "Oh my gosh" I couldn't believe it "Victoria" she was here about to kill me and all I wanted was to be a vampire. "Victoria nothings going to stop you but before you kill me I want to ask you something please please please will you turn me into a vampire" she looked thoughtful for a moment then she picked me up and started to run in no time she was at the Cullen's house.

Victoria didn't stop she ran up the stairs and into his room then she laid me on the bed and bit me on my wrists on my ankles and on both sides of my neck then she left and went down stairs to wait.

The change was painful but I didn't scream. I didn't feel the need to scream. When my three days were finally over I felt strong. I opened my eyes and smiled to myself. Now I could easily find Edward if I wanted to but I wasn't sure if I wanted to anymore if he didn't want me then fine I didn't want him either although that would never be true I would pretend it was for now at least.

As I walked downstairs there was a very annoying buzz in the back of my mind I focused on it for a minute and something very strange happened I heard Victoria's thoughts _"oh I wonder what her power is I hope its something useful like moving objects or…" _I let her thoughts go and focused on another person's thoughts. _"What happened to Bella my little girl is missing I hope we find her soon…" _Charlie I hadn't even thought about him when I asked Victoria to change me. Oh what have I done now?

I finally reached the bottom of the stairs and saw Victoria sitting on the couch when she heard me enter she looked over and smiled then said " we should go hunt" I nodded "we'll stay close only in the mountains" I hadn't noticed until now that Victoria's eyes were topaz not ruby "since when do you hunt animals?" It was out before I could think about what I was saying, "Since I found out how much better it tasted than human blood." I found that interesting. Then I noticed the burning sensation at the back of my throat. "I'm thirsty, Lets hunt."


	2. 100 Year Later

Gone Again

_Gone Again_

_Chapter 2 _

_100 years later_

While I was hunting I was listening to peoples thoughts I wanted to know how big my range was. I realized that I could listen to people's thoughts in Russia and in Italy. I could listen to anyone's thoughts all over the world! But there was only one 'voice' I wanted to hear. Soon I found it. He was running through the forest but he wasn't paying attention to where he was going he was just running, then a girl was running beside him. I switched to her thoughts. "Edward we're going to have to go back at sometime" "Alice I just want some time to think can't you just leave me alone for a while." " Okay just come back soon." I stopped listening I knew where they we're headed so I would go there to. "Victoria I think we should go back to Forks" I said, She nodded and said, "I was thinking it was time for a change."

So we finished hunting and went back to the house and Victoria went and called the moving vans while I went and packed. After I finished packing I helped Victoria then I finally called the high school and registered. The moving vans came soon after that. I was driving in my blue FJ cruiser thinking about what was going to happen at school tomorrow. I so badly wanted to see Edward again but I didn't know if he wanted to see me.

When I finally got to the new house I went to my room and unpacked then went and lay down on the bed and listened for Edward's thoughts. I soon found them 'I don't know how I'll deal with school tomorrow back where my Bella isn't. I can't believe I left her in the first place. Oh how long I have lived without my love…." I had to stop I couldn't believe he left and still loved me. I knew I still loved him but I didn't know how I would handle seeing him again.

Next thing I knew it was time for school I knew I couldn't miss the first day so I got out of the bed and changed my clothes into jeans and a sweater then ran to my car. Once I was in my car I put my favorite c.d. in the c.d. player (the one Edward made for me ) then I backed out of the driveway and drove to school at a normal human pace. 10 minutes later I was at school I parked and walk to the front office. I got my school map, schedule, and the slip I was supposed to get every teacher to sign. Then I went back to my car to get my stuff only to find a whole bunch of boys surrounding not only my car but also the silver Volvo beside it. I pushed my way through the admirers and got my stuff out then pushed my way back through them and made my way to class.

As soon as I got to class I went to the front of the class and got my slip signed then went to the back of the classroom and then listened to Edwards thoughts to see where he was. Next thing I knew he was right beside me. I felt so human next to him. "Hello Edward" it was out before I thought about it he turned so fast I almost didn't see him turn. "Why did you call me Edward? No one calls me Edward except for Alice" I couldn't believe it " I always called you that before you left I frowned at the last part. "Do I know you?" He forgot me how could he. I laughed a short hard laugh "how many girls hearts have you broken." He wouldn't talk so I used my talent _'only one but it broke my heart to leave her."_

"So you have." He has and we both know it. "Yes I have twice" _'and each time I was ripped to piece and now I'm pretty sure I did the same to her'. _I nodded my head "you killed me both times you left me and I can't believe I still love you." For the first time he really looked at me "Bella? Is that you?"


	3. Twenty Questions

Chapter Three- Twenty Questions

"well that took you long enough" in my head i was listening to alice squieling because it was to loud to consentrate on anything else. I turned to the front of the room and pretended to listen but I was really trying to listen to Edwards thoughts 'I can't believe Bella's here. I missed her so much. I can't believe that i left her in the first place...' "Edward why did you leave the second time?" I was extremly curios to know why he had left. "To be honest I'm not sure why I left. I defenatly regreted it." Interesting "so if you don't go by Edward anymore, what do oyu go by?" Just something esle I wanted to know. "Well I change my name every time we move. Right now I'm known as Matthew." Matthew I liked it but Edward suited him better. "alright Matthew is it alright if I come over after school?" I wanted to see everyone again. "sure. Is it my turn for 20 questions now?" I laughed it was like the first time we met all over again. "Nope." He looked confused. "It's the end of class. you can ask your questions later." I wanted to know what all of his questions were.

Lunch. Great, stuck in a room full of people and food. Neither one smelt good to me. So instead I went outside to find it was cloudy but not yet raining. So instead of going back to the cafeteria i went to sit on the bleachers. But before i could even sit down someone pulled me into a hug. I looked down and laughed, "Alice I love you too. Can you put me down now." She smiled at me and let go. "So where are the others?" she lifted her finger and pointed behind her. I looked where she pointed and yelled "Emmentt, Jasper, Rose." These are the people I though I would never see again. Before I could say anything else Emmemtt pulled me into a gigantic bear hug.

"Emment put me down." I laughed as he pouted. "I can't help that your fun to squish." "What no hello I'm hurt." This time it was his turn to laugh I soon joined in. "Hello Bella I missed you so much." Oh how I missed them, but theres one missing. "Where's Edward?'' Alice looked at me "you should be able to figure that out by yourself." She was right I looked for Edwards thoughts and i found them with in seconds. _"...you know that girl I was telling you about?" "Ya" "well she isn't dead like i thought she was." "WHAT?!"__ "well you took that better than I thought you would." "So are you breaking up with me??" "Well kind of..." _I let a low hiss escape me "Bella I know you must be mad right now but..." jasper cut her off. "She's not mad she's furious." Alice looked weary. "Bella calm down." I took a few breaths then a wave of calm came over me I smiled and looked over at Jasper and smiled. "O.k. I'm calm, go ahead."Alice took a deep breath and started "I know he ripped you apart when he left you..." I cut in "well thats an under statement." "Just let me finish then you can tell me your story." "Ok go ahead." She took another deep breath then started again. "He ripped you up but in the process he ripped him self up the he found someone who put him back together. Anyway she put him back together and she also fell in love with him but his still in love with you. In the end they ended up going out together more for her sake than his sake."

"I bet you have a few questions." another understatement. "Of course I do." "Go ahead."I thought about my question. "Why did he leave me again?" now it was Alice's turn to think. "I have no idea you'll have to ask him that." "But he said he didn't know why he left anymore." I said. "He does know but he's trying to forget. Ask him again when your alone with him." Ok so no one but him knows why he left and I will to or at least try to get him to tell me. "Ok next question why did everyone else leave me?" I really wanted to know the answer to this one. "We left because..."


	4. Why?

Chapter 4 Chapter 4Why?BpovJ.A.R

"_We left because…."_

"…. Edward ran away. I thought he had just gone hunting but when he didn't come back. I had a vision and he was in trouble so we went to get him and bring him home but when we found him he didn't want to go back because he knew how much pain he had caused you. So we left." Oh that hurt. "So you choose him over me? It wasn't just him leaving me that hurt you know." Alice looked shocked and hurt "Bella I know that we all hurt you when we left but…." I cut her off again "Alice it's ok but I have to go to class I'll see you later." I smiled at her "ok bye." With that I left I walked back towards the school and as I did I started to cry.

Once I got to the school I wiped away the tears and walked into the classroom gave the teacher my slip then sat down at the back of the classroom and waited for class to begin. Soon after I sat down I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I flipped it open and found a text message:

GOING OUT 2NIGHT U COMING?

VICTORIA

I smiled and sent a reply:

NOPE I HAVE PLANS 2.

BELLA

The teacher started the lesson and I pretended to listen but my thoughts kept drifting to Edward and all the questions that I had for him "Bella Mason are you listening to me?" _'Come on she should know the answer to this one its Juliet.'_ "Yes, the answer is Juliet." _'Finally.' _" Thank you Miss Masen." I closed my eyes for a few minutes then I opened them and concentrated on Edwards 'voice' _'I hope Bella will forgive me leaving her again was the worst mistake of my existence.' _If he thought I would forgive him as easily as last time he was in for a real surprise. He's going to have to fight for me.

The rest of the day went by quickly. As soon as my last class finished I went to the parking lot and found Edward standing beside my car. "Hi" I called in a normal voice because I knew he could hear me. He didn't answer till I got to my car. "Hello" he smiled so I smiled back at him. "So where to?" I asked, "Same place as usual." I must have looked confused because he started to laugh then he asked "would you like me to drive?" I nodded and got into the car on the passenger side. Once we where both in the car he drove out of the school yard at an outrageous speed.

"So is it my turn for 20 questions yet?" I laughed, "I guess it is, what's your first question?" He was thoughtful for a moment and then said, "Okay my first question is how did you become a vampire?" "I will not repeat that story more than once so that will have to wait to wait till we get to your house for the answer to that question. Next." I wasn't lying when I said I didn't want to say it twice. " Ok what's your talent?" Hm…. I knew that would come up would I tell him all my powers. "Well are you going to tell me or not?" I nodded in his direction. He calmed down immediately. "Ok so I have more than one powers…." I hesitated looking at Edward to see his reaction then continued, "I can read peoples minds, sleep, cry, and I can shut off other vampires powers." I said so fast only a vampire could understand what I said. "Wow is that it or are there still more?" I laughed.

He continued with the questions until we got to his house, which I realized was the same house he lived at a hundred years ago. I smiled as I got out of the car. "What are you smiling about?" "I was just remembering all the great times we had here." I wasn't going to tell him that I lived he for a little while after he left are that I was changed in his room. Or at least not yet.

As we walked in the door I saw the rest of my family waiting to see me. I almost burst out crying I ran to Emse and hugged her. She hugged me back and whispered soothing words in my ear. After a few minutes I walked over to Carlisle and gave him a hug. Soon I had hugged everyone except Edward. I walked up to him and whispered, "I missed you." In his ear as he put his face in my hair and whispered, "I missed you to."


	5. Talking

Chapter Five Chapter Five

_Talking_

_B.P.O.V_

"Okay so how did you become a vampire?"

How did I not see that one coming? "Well 4 months after you left Victoria came to my house to kill me but I asked her not to kill me but to change me instead, so she took me from my house then ran with me to her final destination. She put me down and bit me." They all looked at me shocked. Carlisle was the first to recover.

"So where was her final destination?" I shook my head I was not ready to tell them that.

"Okay if you don't want to tell us that you don't have to."

"Thank you Carlisle. Is there anything else you want to know about me?" he nodded

"Whom do you live with now?"

"Well I actually live with Victoria." I listened to Edwards 'voice'

'_Grr… I'm going to kill her…'_

I watched his eyes turn from topaz to the darkest I've ever seen them. "Edward listen to me." He turned to look at me with his oxen eyes. "Before you go and kill her I want you to know I choose to live with her I wasn't forced to live with her." His eyes slowly changed back to topaz as he calmed back down.

"Alright I won't kill her I'll just be mad." I smiled then looked back at Carlisle.

"One more question what is your power?"

I smiled even wider, "Well I have more than one power and they are: reading peoples minds, changing my appearance, and the others around me, I can sleep, cry, and I hate the smell of blood so I don't have to hunt as often." Again I said all of this in one breath.

."Alright I'm glad to see you again." he said this with a smile.

For the rest of the night we just talked and caught up with each other. But soon everyone sort of drifted away leaving Edward and me by our selves. He looked at me with this look in his eyes, which disappeared as quick as it came. "Hey Bella do you want to come for a walk with me or are you comfortable here?" I looked at his then I listened to his thoughts

'_I hope she will come for a walk with me I want to show the surprise I have for her in the forest which I just know that she will absolutely love…'_

"Okay Edward lets go for a walk."

So we left the house and started to walk into the forest not talking or looking at each other just thinking our own thoughts. Soon I could see an opening in the forest I thought we had just come in full circle but in another 100 yards I realized this was not the house I had just come from, this was another house completely. I looked at Edward he was looking at me assessing my reaction.

"What are we doing here Edward?"

He just looked at me then took my hand and guided me toward the house. Then stopped right before the door and picked me up bridal style I laughed as he smiled at me. Then he opened the door and ran into the house and up the stairs into a room I realized was a bedroom. He put me down then he walked to the other side of the room and pushed the curtains aside as I walked to his side I looked out the window and stared in shock. You could see for miles in almost every direction. It was amazing.

"It's beautiful." I said.

Edward turned to look then said "Not as beautiful as you." I looked at him and the next thing I knew his lips were on mine. I felt so familiar to have his lips on mine I soon found myself rapped up in the kiss and then I remembered I was going to make this hard for him because he lied to me. So I broke away from him

"Edward you've broken my heart twice and I don't know if I can handle it if you did. But there is a way you can make it up to me and I might start to trust you again." I looked at him the shock there was plain to see on his face.

"I'll do anything you want me to do Bella no questions asked and you no that." I smiled I had him cornered or at least I think I did.

"Ok tell me something. Why did you leave me again?"

He looked at me to see my face then started to talk. "I left to go hunting but then Laurent found me we had a face off and I was hurt badly but I won Laurent was gone for good but I couldn't let you see me like that I was injured and I knew how much you would worry so I couldn't come back I couldn't put you through that I couldn't let you help me…." He stopped for a minute and looked at me

"But why Edward, you hurt me so much why didn't you call me or tell me you weren't going to be around for a while?" I was so curious.

"I didn't want you to think about me I wanted you to forget about me because it takes a life time to heal and I didn't want to change you so you could be with me when I healed. But it seems that you are going to keep reappearing in my life anyway." I smiled then leaned towards him and whispered in his ear.

"I will also appear in you room tomorrow night." he shivered, so fast a human would have missed it. I was pleased I could do that to him.

"Bella you are going to kill me."

"You're indestructible remember." I told him then said "It's time for us to go to school I'll see you there." I stood up to leave then Edwards thoughts where yelling at me.

'_Bella, Bella, BELLA I need you to give me a ride remember I drove you here in your car.'_

"Oh ya sorry lets go I'll race you to the car. Ready, Set, GO!" we raced through the forest to the house battling for first he beat me this time but I would not let him win again. He went to the drivers side but I was already in the drivers seat he gave me a questioning look but I just shook my head. We had to get to school.

**A/N: Hey everyone I would really like it if you would read some of my other stories and give me feed back and Ideas on things I could do better. Thanx! **

**Oh and I'm only putting my disclaimer up once and its here cause I forgot it I don't own anything I only wish I did.**


	6. Hard To Get!

**Chapter 6**

B.P.O.V

Hard To Get!

Driving to school was so much fun talking to Edward was so interesting. We talked about anything and everything except the things that I didn't want to… wait scratch that, couldn't talk about because it hurt too much to talk about some things. Like where I was changed. He doesn't really want to know I was changed in his room and if he does I will tell him eventually but not now.

"Bella are you okay you look kind of sick." Edward concerned nothing new there.

"Edward I'm fine and I can't get sick I'm a Vampire it's just… I was thinking of something's that's all don't worry about me I'm fine." Or at least I think I was fine I am sitting in the car with a guy I love and I won't even look at him I mean what is this? Oh well guess that's my problem.

"Bella I know you can't get sick I'm just worried and I'm not used to you being a vampire that's all." He chuckled.

The rest of the way to school was in silence, which was fine on my part because I wanted to finish my plan of hard to get and make Edward jealous, but Edward on the other hand looked like he had something that he wanted to say but couldn't put it in to words. Soon enough we were at school. Edward turned to say something to me but I was out of the car and I said "I'll see you later." All while walking in the direction of my first period class.

School was boring for the most part all the guys drooled over me, which I still don't get. I mean I'm nothing special, I'm not beautiful like Rosalie, and I'm not happy all the time like Alice and I'm not extremely kind like Esme. Like I said I'm nothing special but whatever getting the attention was kind of fun and it made Edward jealous. That part was only fun because it meant my evil plan was working.

"Edward is something wrong?" I asked.

"Bella, do you really have to flirt with every guy you see?" I laughed he was completely over ridden with jealousy he couldn't get it of his mind and I knew it this plan of mine was becoming more and more fun as I went along with it.

"I don't know what you mean Edward I only flirt with good looking guys." I said with fake innocence.

"If you think that John Livelier is good looking you must be blind. He is so weird and he has nothing but sex with you filling his mind. Trust me it doesn't look very healthy." I frowned at that I knew that John wasn't very good looking and I didn't like the fact that all he wanted to do was get in my pants but he was very useful for my plan.

"Edward I'm a big girl I can handle John so butt out." Edward looked annoyed but he didn't bring up that subject for the rest of the day.

By the end of the day I had about twenty texts from Victoria and thirty from Alice. Victoria was annoyed that I hadn't told her where I was and why I hadn't told her the Cullen's where back in town. I texted her back saying I would explain everything to her when I got home tonight. And Alice wanted me to come over and go shopping with her tonight. I told her that I was busy tonight maybe some other night.

As I walked out to my truck I thought about what I was going to say to Victoria so I didn't notice that all of the Cullen children were standing around my FJ until I was standing right beside them. "Why are you all standing around my car?" I asked. They all exchanged looks.

"Bella why is Victoria at our house?" I was completely confused Victoria at the Cullen's house it doesn't make sense.

"I don't know let me call her and ask." I quickly pulled my phone out and dialed Victoria's cell number.

_Ring…Ring…Ring…_ "Hello?" Victoria answered.

"Victoria where are you and what are you doing?"

"Bella don't worry I'm at the Cullen's for a friendly chat why don't you come over here and then we will go home ok?" I nodded then remembered that Victoria couldn't see me nod on the phone.

"All right I'll see you in a few." After that I hung up not waiting for an answer then I looked at the Cullen's. "Ok let's go to your house." Everyone got in to their cars and went to the house.

When we got to the house there was a big surprise waiting for me "JACOB!!!!!" I yelled. I ran at him and hugged him.

"Bells what's up?" I looked up at Jake and he seemed so much taller than the last time I saw him.

"Nothing much, did you grow again? Jake you look so much taller." He laughed

"No Bella you just shrunk."

"Oh ha ha ha not funny Jacob." oh I have missed Jacob.

"Bella now that you have had your reunion with Jacob you have some explaining to do." Uh oh now I'm in trouble.

"Um… What do you want to know?" Victoria gave me a look that reminded me of the saying, if looks could kill…

"Where were you last night?"

"Here."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know I was going to stay all night I just didn't realize what time it was until I had to go to school. Can't we go home and do this?"

"One more question. Where were you changed?"

"In Edward's bedroom…" Crap now I have said it. I looked up at them and they all had pretty much the same they all had their mouths wide open and their eyes wide open. The only exception was Victoria because she already knew this information.

It would have been hysterical if it weren't so serious. How could Victoria do this to me she tricked me into telling them where I was changed life isn't fair. Edward was the first one to recover he walked over to me and dragged me to his room and yelled over his shoulder at the rest of them "Can you all leave for a while I want to spend a little time by myself with Bella." I heard Alice mumble under her breath.

"Why don't you just leave yourself it would be easier." If Edward heard it he didn't say a thing about it.

He dragged me to his room then to his bed. He stopped as soon as I was seated on his bed. He looked thoughtful for a second then looked at me and smiled. "Bella I know you're not ready for a relationship with me but I want you to know that no matter what happens I love you now and forever." I looked up at him and he looked down at me and smiled.

All I wanted to do right that second was kiss Edward but I couldn't because I had promised myself that I wouldn't. Maybe one kiss wouldn't hurt I really needed to kiss someone right now but Edward was the only one left in the house. "Edward I know I said that I wasn't ready for a relationship but you could change my mind." He looked at me and said "I would do anything to get you back Bella."

"_Anything_?"

**A/N: Ok people I would like to thank those of you have sent me reviews they mean so much to me to have readers who are faithful even when I update at an extremely slow pace and for that I am so sorry but I am working on the next chapter right now so it should be done soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Thank you again!**

**Vampire-Luver101**


	7. Life Back To The Way It Was?

**A/N: This is your Christmas present from me to you! Sorry it's so late! Happy Holidays to all of my readers!**

**Chapter 7 **

**B.P.O.V.**

**Life Back To The Way It Was?**

"Anything Bella I just want you back." I smiled an evil smile he was going to regret saying that.

"I think I would be able to let you be in a relationship with me if…" hmm… what was I going to make Edward do to win me back? I know the perfect thing. "Edward I want you to go out with Robin Loveland." He looked at me like I was crazy which I might be but whatever.

"Bella I will do anything but that."

"No Edward you said anything and that is how you are going to win me back all you have to do is date robin for a month and then dump her." There that should be good enough I just had to wait another month before he would be mine. My only problem is that I know that Robin wants to get into Edwards pants but Edward is enough of a gentleman to know how to say no and be a good boy he wants me back and this is what he is going to do. "Oh but Edward don't let her jump into your skin ok because thats what she wants to do every time she see's you."

"I got it Bella."

Next Day

"Edward you can't chicken out now you do want me back don't you?" I looked at him with sad eyes when he looked at me. "I do Bella but how is this going to show you that you can trust me? That's what I want to know." Ah he doesn't get it.

"Edward I will tell you why this is going to help you get me back after you get me back." He looked like he was going to argue but I cut him of "Edward just leave it ok."

"I just don't get it but I will stop bugging you."

"Thank you." The rest of the car ride we made small talk. Once we were at school I explained to Edward what he was to do.

At lunch Edward brought Robin to sit with us. "Hello Robin what brings you here to sit with us?" I asked.

"Well Edward asked me to and he asked me out so I said yes and um ya that's pretty much it."

"Awww how cute!" I think I might have to kill Alice when I get home. _"Bella I know you are listening to my thoughts don't kill me I love you to much and you love me to much too." _Stupid vampire. Wow I actually might have killed Alice I was only joking when I thought that well maybe not.

Lunch was uneventful so was the rest of the day. When it was time to go home I went to the parking lot and found Edward standing beside my car. "Edward if you're here to get me to release you from Robin then you're going to be disappointed."

"Bella please all she does is talk about her self and how we make such a good couple. It's going to drive me nuts if I don't get away from her." Edward complaining well this is new he is usually such a gentleman.

"Edward I'm not going to let you get out of this." Ha I'm better at lying now than I was when I was a human it's probably because I don't blush any more. I can' t give myself away just yet.

"Bella all I ever do is think about you. I don't want to date any one other than you. You're beautiful and I can't live without you in my life. I will make you love me in one-way or another. So god help me." That's what I wanted to hear. The parking lot was empty so I threw myself at Edward and kissed him with all my heart. He took less than a second to respond to me. But when he did kiss me back it was with just as much force as my kiss.

Then somebody yelled at us from across the parking lot. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING EDWARD YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND NOT HERS!!!!" Um ok so the parking lot was empty but obviously the school wasn't.

"Robin listen to me I'm really sorry that you don't like what I just did but I love Bella more than I love you and that is because I don't even like you. You talk to much about your self you don't care for others and you talk so fast it hurts my brain to even listen to you." Robin stood there shocked she looked like she was going to start crying.

"Robin I am really sorry that you got dumped but sometimes you have to think about more than just your self." I said.

She looked up at me and smiled. "Your right Bella I do think mostly of myself, I hope that you and Edward work out alright. I just hope that I find someone that loves me." Somehow I don't think this is the end of Robin. Maybe I have been reading to many romantic novels when the antagonist comes back to try and get the man for them selves.

On the way home I thought about the day and I thought about the day and I wondered why I didn't just take Edward back straight away I knew that he would love me no matter what we go through I guess I know that now maybe I knew it all along. I just needed to hear the words that Edward had said just a few minutes ago. Or maybe I really just didn't trust him… or maybe not. I don' t know what I thought before and I guess it really doesn't matter since Edward and I are together again.

Once I got back to the Cullen's I went straight to Edward's room which I decided would be our room since I wanted to move in with them know that Edward and I were back together. Once I got to the third floor I her something coming from Edwards room. Edward was talking to someone Alice I found out from his thoughts but about what?

**A/N: Ok people I think that's it for this chapter I have the next one finished so I will have my beta reader look it over and then it will be up. All right Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review!!!! Love All My Readers!!**

**Vampire-Luver101**


	8. Do I Really Want This?

Chapter 8

**B.P.O.V.**

**Do I Really Want This?**

_J.A.R._

Edward was talking to someone Alice I found out from his thoughts but what where they talking about what?

Of course I knew that if I listened I had a huge chance of being caught and then I thought I could always use my power to see what is going on. I think that the conversation might be silent since Edward can read Alice's mind and Alice can 'see' Edward's reply. Not much of a conversation I think.

So I ran up to Edwards bedroom laid down on his bed and listened to Alice's thoughts _"Alice I really don't want to I just got her back I don't want to move that fast with her" _hmm… they were talking about me this should be interesting _"Edward I really don't think that she would mind but the only way for me to find out how she would react is if you ask her or at least decide to ask her " _what the hell are they talking about I'm so confused. _"Alice I want to go out for a while before I ask her that ok." _Ask me what? _"Fine but I want to do her hair and makeup for tonight. And of course she will need some new clothes so we'll have to go for a shopping trip…" _Help me!

"Edward can I talk to you." I half yelled at him even though he could here me even if I whispered it.

"In a sec Bella." He was calmer than I was.

"No Edward NOW!"

"He's coming Bella and I wish you wouldn't listen to PRIVATE conversations." Ok that sucks I have officially been caught eavesdropping. Oh Well!

Edward was up with in two seconds. "What do you want Bella?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I want you to get me out of the shopping trip that I don't want to go on and why can't I do my own hair and makeup Alice?" I yelled the last part but it was kind of a whine at the end.

"Because I want to do it and you can't get out of the shopping trip. So THERE!" Oh great!

"Thanks a lot Edward." At that point Alice came up and danced right into the room.

"Bella there is a way you can get out of this shopping trip but you might not like it." Hmmm well I should hear it, it can't be that bad can it?

"Well Alice I think that I would like to hear what you have to say but I'm not promising that I will do what you want me to." I said.

"Okay Bella if you don't want to go shopping with me then I will go shopping by myself but you will not complain. Even when I come back with piles of clothes all for you since you weren't there to try anything on." Well it was better than having to go out with her and walk around the mall all day.

"Okay Alice you can do that but don't come back with a whole closet full of dresses okay I won't wear them buy more pants and shirts okay?" she nodded then called to Rose.

"Hey Rose you want to come shopping with me?"

"Ya Sure Alice." And with that she was waltzing out the door.

"Ah alone with you finally." Edward said.

"And what exactly are you planning to do with me Mr. Cullen?" I asked with my best English accent.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said with a mischievoussmile on his face. I think that I might use my power to read his mind. _"Twinkle Twinkle Little star, how I wonder what you are, up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky, Twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are. Do you want to hear another one?"_ Ok that was no help "It wasn't supposed to be a help if that's what your thinking." Oh for goodness sake now he can read what I'm thinking on my face. I rolled my eyes for the second time within the last ten minutes. "Now why would you roll your eyes Miss. Swan?"

"Because I can." I smirked what are you do about it?

"I think that smirk has to come off your face we don't what you to get cocky now do we." I laughed

"How do you plan to get the smirk off my face?" I questioned him.

"Like this." And then he kissed me of course the smirk was gone now I completely forgot what I was doing before I completely forgot my own name. Next thing I knew I was on the floor laughing with Edward on top of me tickling me.

"Edward… please… stop…Please… I can't take it… Anymore…Someone…Help…Me…Edward…" I couldn't stop laughing but who can when you're being tickled. After almost half an hour of being tickled and rolling around the floor Edward stopped and looked up then smiled down at me

"Alice is home and she wants to play Barbie with someone." He said with a smirk on his face. Next thing I knew I was being carried to Alice's room.

"Let the fun begin." I said sarcastically.

"Bella I think that I said something about no complaining."

"No Alice you said no complaining about the clothing not the makeover." I replayed the conversation then said, "damn your right you did say no complaining to bad that I wasn't complaining." She shock her head at me then got to work on my hair and make up.

----1 hour later----

"Alice how much longer is this going to take?" I whined.

"No whining we're almost finished." I sighed almost could mean another hour still. "There that's done." Great!

"Now can I get up Alice?" I mean I have been sitting here for an hour and a bit I deserve a break don't I?

"Yes you can get up now but I want you to try on this dress." She handed me a beautiful dress. It was a midnight blue halter-top with an empire waistline.

"Alice it's beautiful. I don't think that I can take it from you it must have cost so much money just to buy it." Of course by that time she was shaking her head at me like I was a little child and she was trying to explain something very important to.

"Bella you're the one who didn't come shopping with me so you don't care how much it cost me to buy it for you and no you can't give it back so ha!" stupid little pixie. Oh well I guess she's right I didn't go shopping with her so why should I care how much it cost I think I can be grateful and a little selfish just this once… or not.

"Please Alice I really can't take this."

"Fine Bella you don't have to keep it I will get a new room built on to the house and it can be the closet for the clothes that I just had to buy but would fit you better than they would me." Ok I think that I can live with that I mean there not really my clothes then I'm just borrowing them and wearing them for a little while right. "Don't over think things that you really don't have a choice in it Bella it's either one or the other. Either the clothes are yours and you have to take them home or I keep them here for you." Stupid little pixie.

"Fine Alice be that way the clothes are staying here and that's final, just don't go to over board."

"YAY!!!" at that point Edward came in

"Alice I would like to spend some more time with Bella please." Alice rolled her eyes.

"I really think that you should ask her the only way I can ever get a straight answer for you is if she knows what you want to ask her." He shook his head. Then picked me up and carried me out of the room up the stairs and into his room. He carried me over to his bed and put me down. Then settled down next to me.  
"

Edward what was Alice talking about what do you want to ask me?" Edward looked at me.

"I don't think that you want to know that just yet and I'm not sure that I want you to know what I want to ask you because I'm not sure if I want it." Then Alice yelled up at us.

"Edward I know you do that much is sure you just need to ask her!!!"

"NO!!" he yelled down. "Just relax for know I will ask you soon enough." Then he reached over me and picked up a remote and pressed something and soon the room filled up with music.

"Aw I love this song. Someday By J. Stephens right?" He nodded.

We sat for a while just listening to the music and doing nothing else. And then Edward looked at me like really looked next thing I knew I was kissing him. My wants from when I was human were back. In other words I wanted him and only him. Edward obviously knew that I wanted to breath-unneeded oxygen because he started to kiss down my jaw and across my collarbone. "Edward I think I still love you. As crazy as it seems I still want you more than anything in the whole world even more than blood but I really don't like blood much anyway so I guess that really doesn't make a very good comparison." Edward shook his head through the whole speech his breath tickling my skin.

"Bella you really do talk much when you are around me."

"Hey I remember you saying something under the lines of I say to much when I'm around you that's one of my problems. Or something like that."

"Just stop arguing Bella you know that you want to." Ah you want to be a tease well two can play at that game.

"No more kisses for you Mr. Confident! Or at least not today." He pouted which if you don't mind me saying was extremely sexy but I would hold true to it.

"Why Bella? Why?" and then I thought of something.

"Because we are going to play _Truth or Dare!_"

**A/N: Ok Thank you for the people who review this story! And I hope that you keep reading the Truth and Dare won't last long I just want to put a few little dares and things like that if you have a suggestions for the Truths or you have a few Dares I would be happy to us them just review the story and I will try to stick them in. Ok I think that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! Oh and I would like to thank my wonderful Beta Reader Werewolvesrock! THANK YOU!!  
_______________________________________________________________________**

**____________________________Vampire-Luver101 __________________________ **


	9. Truth Or Dare

Chapter 9

Truth or Dare!

B.P.O.V.

J.A.R.

Why Bella? Why? And then I thought of something. Because we are going to play Truth or Dare! Alice heard this and started to run around the house squealing. Once she was done that she got everyone downstairs and in a circle all ready to play. Edward and I where the last to come down to the living room. Okay who is going to go first? I asked. Everyone just stared at me. Ok I guess I am um right Edward truth or dare? He looked a little surprised that I had picked him. I think I ll choose truth just to be on the safe side. he smiled at me I smiled back at him Ok Edward but you're not aloud to chicken out of this. He nodded Why were you and Alice talking about me earlier? For the second time in two minutes he looked completly shocked.  
You really want to know in front of everyone? I gave him a questioning look then shook my head no I didn t ok then come upstairs. And with that he raced upstairs while everyone but Alice looked a little surprised. I rose and followed him at a more reasonable pace. When I found him he was sitting on his couch staring out the window. Do you really want to know? I nodded ok then Bella. He paused and took a deep breath. I was talking to Alice about you because I wanted to know if she had had a vision about you and me ever getting married. I also wanted to know what would happen if I asked you to marry me now instead of waiting. Now it was my turn to be shocked. What did she say? I asked a little breathlessly. Well she said that it s been changing because I can t stop changing my mind on whether I want to ask you or not. Are you going to ask me? He looked thoughtful for a minute Not right now. Smart choice on his behalf, because I probably would have said no. But you never know. Ok then, let s go down stairs and continue with the game. Edwards turn! Alice sang as we walked back into the room. Ok Alice, truth or dare? He said as we sat down um dare. Ok I dare you to eat a stick of butter. Everyone looked at him in awe. Except me. What can I say Alice is my best friend and I wouldn t eat a stick of butter even when I was a human. I can t imagine what it would taste like to a vampire. Alice had a look of pure disgust on her face. Fine, but you re going to pay for that Edward. And with that Alice disappeared into the kitchen to get the stick of butter. Soon she was back butter in hand. Alice are you sure you want to do this you do have a chicken out card still. Edward said with a smirk on his face. Edward do you really think that I m that stupid I won t chicken out because then you ll just give me an even worse dare. I had to hand it to Alice she knew what was coming. Then again she probably saw this was going to happen. Okay Alice when ever you are ready you can start eating. As soon as Edward said that Alice started to stuff the butter into her mouth. In about 10 seconds flat the butter was gone and Alice look sort of like she was going to puke. Alice I hope your not going to puke because your facing me and these are my favorite pair of jeans. Of course Rose would care more about her looks than the well being of her sister. Shut up Rose or I will puke on you. Ok my turn, Emmett truth or dare? What do you think Alice? Ok then I dare you to dig a hole and bury yourself there for the rest of the day. Ha this will be easy Rose care to join me? he said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I would rather eat worms than get stuck in a dirty hole. You eating worms can be arranged. I said without thinking about it. Everyone in the room looked at me in shock. Who are you and what have you done with the real Bella? Emmett said Funny Emmett but I am the real Bella and I have done nothing with the real Bella because I am the real Bella. Can I have my turn before I bury myself alive Emmett all but whined. Yes you can have your turn. There where only three of us left that he could choose from, Jasper, Rosalie and myself. We all knew that he wasn t going to pick Rose and I hoped that he wouldn t choose me but the chances where slim.  
Ok um Bella Truth or dare? Emmett asked me. Um truth? Ok if you had to listen to three songs for the rest of you life what would they be? Hmm .. I think that they would be My Lullaby, Gunnin by Hedley and A Moment like This by Kelly Clarkson. Alright Emmett you have had your turn now get into the hole so that we can bury you before Carlisle and Esme get home I would rather they don t know where you are buried. Alice hissed at Emmett. I m coming I m coming keep your knickers on, gosh Alice. Emmett retorted obviously unphased by Alice s comment. As soon as Emmett was in the hole Edward and Jasper grab a shovel and started to fill up the hole it took longer than when they where digging it because Emmett was now in the hole and no longer able to help them.  
Half an hour later Emmett was totally buried and we where back inside the house. Ok Bella it s your turn to ask again. Only jasper and Rosalie if I choose Rose she might use get really mad and I can t afford to be on her bad side again. Not that I m on her good side now. But I really like Jasper and I really don t want to dare him to do anything. Ok Rosalie truth or dare? I inquired. She gave me a very dirty look before answering. Dare. Ha ha she s in for it now but this might just keep me on her bad side for the rest of our very, very long lives. Ok I dare you to eat worms. Ew Bella that s just disgusting. Rosalie complained. Well you said you would rather eat worms than get buried in a hole with Emmett so I decided to make you do exactly what you said. Fine will someone go and find me some worms so that I can eat them. Edward jumped up How many of them should I get Bella? hmm How about 15 worms that should be enough. As soon as I said that Edward was out the door and out of sight. But he wasn t gone for long soon he was back with a small Styrofoam cup full of dirt I guess he went to the closest store to get some worms. I could only get them in 12 or 20 so I got 20 is that okay? Ya that s fine. Thanks Edward. Edward handed the worm s over to Rosalie and then came and sat down next to me.  
Rosalie fished through the dirt looking for the first worm. As soon as she found it she put it in her mouth chewed and swallowed it then went looking for the next worm. This was the same process that happened for all the rest of the worms. Okay I ate the worms now it s my turn. Okay Jasper truth or dare? Rosalie inquired. Um I think that I will go with truth. That s no fun though. Rose complained. I have made my choice now give me a truth to answer. Rosalie looked thoughtful for a moment. Ok if you where forced to eat one dish of human food every day for the next decade what would it be? It was Jasper s turn to look thoughtful now. Um I think that I would have to go with fish and chips. Why? Why would you eat fish and chips for the next decade? Alice asked exasperated. Well before I was in the army my mother use to feed me fish and chips every Friday for dinner. They were always home caught and cooked. They also tasted amazing nothing beats my mothers home cooked fish and chips. Jasper looked rather far away when he said this like he was lost in thought which I guess you could say he was considering he was remembering a long, long time ago. That would definitely make you lost in thought.  
Then he looked at Alice Why do you ask why I would choose fish and chips? Is there something wrong with my choice? Jasper asked her. Well there s nothing wrong with fish and chips it s just I think after a while you would definitely get bored of them I mean I would think after a year of eating them they would start to taste kind of bland. This comment started a huge argument which included everyone. It was Jasper, Emmett, and I against Alice, Edward, and Rosalie. I think that if you where forced to eat the same thing for ten years it would start to get bland but it should be something that you actually liked when you were a human. I argued. Yes but doesn t it all taste the same to us now so what difference does it make if it was something you liked to eat when you where a human? Edward argued back Ah but Edward does it really all taste the same now how much human food have you had since you where changed? Emmett shot back at him from his place underground.  
I think that fish and chips are kind of bland to begin with so after about a month it would become very boring. Rosalie commented. Well I think that my mom s recipe was the best and no one else s fish and chips could compare. Jasper said. Yes but if you liked them before why would you go and ruin them by eating them when everything tastes bad to you why wouldn t you eat something that tasted bad to you before? Alice asked Jasper.  
Um that s actually a very good question Alice why would you want to ruin something that tasted so good to you before why not just leave the taste the way you remember it the way you liked it? I asked.  
At that moment Carlisle and Esme walked through the door and looked around. What have you guys been up to this whole time? It looks like a tornado past through here. And where is Emmett? Esme questioned us. We all looked at each other and burst out laughing. I was the first one to sober up. Well we have been playing truth or dare which ended up in a rather big argument. So that might explain the mess. But I can t tell you where Emmett is because it s part of his dare so um ya. Well I guess it s better not to ask then. Carlisle stated. Good thinking now why don t you kids run off and do whatever somewhere else ok? Ya ok. We all said and with that we left Esme shaking her head with a smile on her face and Carlisle with his arm around her waist.  
A/N: Ok I am really; really sorry that it took me so long to update, I have no good excuse other than the words wouldn t come to me for the longest time. And other stupid little things like that. But I will try harder this time to update faster but I can t really promise anything. I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review for me! That would make me very happy ? Oh and this is my longest chapter so you have no reason to say it s to short.  
-----------------------------------------Vampire-Luver101----------------------------------------- 


End file.
